Un maldito Cigarro
by mortention
Summary: En medio de la guerra ella erasu unica esperanza de sobrevivir,ella la de ojos castaños... ella... la misma que encontro en la cama con su mejor amigo...Dejen rw!please


Han pasado años desde la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort, y el bando de Harry fue el vencedor, pero han pasado miles de cosas que han distanciado a los 3 amigos.

Estaba recostado sobre su cama tras un agotador día de trabajo, no podía más del cansancio, y si hubiese podido no le habría importado, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer. Hace mucho que no tenía nada que hacer durante las noches.

Ahora su vida era una rutina, trabajar por la mañana, almorzar solo en el caldero chorreante, y después volver a la oficina para mas trabajo.

Miró el reloj pulsera que no se quitaba nunca, el mismo que había comprado con su primer sueldo, era ya de entrada la madrugada, y a pesar de que el cansancio lo agobiaba, Ronald Weasley no podía conciliar el sueño.

Y una vez, como muchas otras veces, quiso expresar sus sentimientos, decir lo que tenía guardado, eso que le atormentaba en la mente, eso que nunca fue capaz de decir en persona.

Y claro, que fácil es desahogarse frente a una hoja de papel, que fácil es expresar tus sentimientos ante algo que jamás lo entenderá, ni te pedirá explicaciones, que fácil es escribir.

Tengo un cigarro en mi mano  
Un maldito cigarro mentolado  
Y cada vez que absorbo el humo  
Pienso en que estarás haciendo…  
Sigo con el cigarro,  
Tiene impregnada mi habitación con su maldito olor.  
Tengo las puertas y las ventanas cerradas  
Estoy enfrascado en mi mundo…  
Una conversación para la que nunca estuve preparado…  
Una amistad que se perdió al menos en este mundo…  
Una persona que dio mucho menos  
De lo que se le entregó…  
Tantas veces le llamé a esto traición…  
Y tantas veces lo seguiré haciendo…

En medio de la guerra, cuando todo parecía perdido, lo único, o mejor dicho la única que le daba una razón para vivir, era esa castaña, la de ojos oscuros, y mirada dominante, ella quien le había jurado amor, y la misma a la que había encontrado en la cama con su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Se preguntó Ron dando otra bocanada de humo – Pero si es como si hubiese sido ayer – Suspiró con tristeza.

La misión en Hogsmeade había resultado agotadora, lo único que deseaba era un buen plato de comida y después descansar, pero antes tenía que entregar los reportes al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, reinstalada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place tras 2 años de desuso.

Por aquellos tiempos, ya todos estaban más repuestos de la muerte de Dumbledore, y como siempre lo esperaron Mcgonagall era la nueva jefa de la Orden, pero ella se encontraba en Hogwarts y por seguridad los miembros no se acercaban a ese lugar al menos en el periodo de clases de los alumnos, y menos después de cumplir misiones como la que le habían encomendado a Ron.

Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place, y sabía que Hermione lo estaría acompañando puesto que el primero había sufrido un serio accidente mientras sobrevolaba un sitio repleto de Mortifagos y aún no se recuperaba de la lesión. –Que Harry esté enfermo complica un poco las cosas –Se dijo así mismo mientras tocaba la cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se había decidido, esa misma noche le pediría matrimonio a Hermione, y estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría.

Pongo el despertador  
Son las 2:33 de la mañana  
Y no dejó de pensar en tu voz…  
Y necesito escucharla…  
Y necesito no olvidarla…  
Y necesito que estés acá…  
Y me queda el último cigarro  
Que prendo con cuidado…  
Una bocanada de humo… seguido  
De una amistad que se va a la mierda…  
Una confesión mas que dolorosa  
Y una decisión apresurada…  
Y sigo en este maldito mundo  
Enfrascado…

Nada podría resultar mal, era la noche perfecta, la Luna estaba mas resplandeciente que nunca para ser invierno, y ni siquiera una pequeña nube se asomaba por el cielo.

Un pequeño paseo por el jardín de Grimmauld Place y tendría todo el valor necesario para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer de su vida.

Nada saldría mal… nada excepto.

-Para Harry -Gimió Hermione con la voz entrecortada – Ron esta por llegar.

-Es muy temprano aún – La contradijo Harry también con agitación en la voz – Hagamos el amor por última vez…

Ron no podía creerlo, y eso mismo lo llevó a no reaccionar antes de unos minutos.

Mil imágenes pasaron por su mente como un torbellino; La primera vez que vio a Hermione en el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione atrapada en el baño con el troll, la lucha junto a Harry en la cámara de los secretos, su primer beso con Hermione, el primero beso de Harry con Ginny, la graduación donde se juraron lealtad eterna, la primera noche de amor con Hermione tras un largo mes siguiendo un Horcrux…

Y tantas imágenes más, imágenes que fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos entrecortados pero rítmicos entre Harry y Hermione

-¿Cómo pudieron? – Fue lo primero que atinó a gritar cuando entró en la habitación donde los que creyó las 2 mejores personas que había conocido en su vida, expresaban algo más que amistad.

-Ron…- Hermione lo miró casi con frialdad, o al menos eso le pareció a el – Lo siento mucho – Dijo mientras se cubría con la sábana. Pero para Ron estaba más que claro que Hermione no sentía lo que estaba pasando.

-Ron… Amigo… - Harry se cubrió como pudo y a pesar de su convalecencia se puso de pie enérgicamente – Perdoname… esto no debería estar pasando.

-PERO LO ESTÁ –Replicó Ron tratando de calmarse- Y CONTIGO… CON MI MEJOR AMIGO…

-Lo siento Ron – Interrumpió Hermione – Pero debes saberlo, Harry y yo estamos enamorados…

Aunque Ron sabía en que los había encontrado, la confesión de Hermione fue un balde de agua totalmente fría para el.

Si antes estaba de una pieza, lo que sentía en ese momento no tenía comparación.

No pensaba actuar de manera impulsiva, a pesar de todo quería a Harry y amaba a Hermione, no sería el quien se opondría al amor de ellos.

Mi corazón es un nudo,  
Mi mente un torbellino  
La música en mis oídos…  
Y el humo del cigarro  
El perfume mas apreciado  
Esta noche, la peor noche  
La noche que me hizo descubrir tantas cosas…  
La noche que le siguió a un día tan confuso…  
La noche en que descubro a los intrusos…  
Y el cigarro descansa en una de mis manos  
Y Yo no tengo en quien descansar…  
Esta noche todo esta saliendo mal…

Después de lo que le parecieron unas mil ridículas disculpas por parte de Harry, Ron tomó su capa, salió de Grimmauld Place, y desapareció rumbo a la madriguera.

No le interesaba dar ningún informe, le parecía absurdo que apenas una hora antes hubiese estado luchando contra unos mortifagos y deseando mas que nada en el mundo ir a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, para después encontrarla en la cama con su mejor amigo ¿Acaso algo más podría salir mal¿Algo más se iría a la mierda¿Algo más le devastaría la vida? Por supuesto que si, que los encuentres en la cama es algo, que te digan que se aman otra cosa, pero después tenerlos que ver disfrutando de su felicidad delante de todos, incluido tu, es lo peor, algo que ni siquiera puedes dimensionar hasta que le pasa.

Las paredes de mi habitación  
Son los testigos claves de esta seducción  
De la pasión vivida entre el cigarro y yo  
Y sigue este maldito amor…  
Y el espejo  
Refleja a quien no soy  
El reflejo de mi propia imagen  
No es mas que un desconocido para mi  
La cámara me regala una sonrisa  
Mientras mi corazón se hace trizas…

-No puedo creerlo – Repitió Ron como todas las noches, aquellas en las que rememoraba aquella noche en que su mundo se vino abajo, en que dejó de tener a sus 2 mejores amigos, dejó de trabajar de manera directa para la orden, y dejó de ser el mismo Ron Weasley de siempre, ese joven confiado, ese que le pedía a su mejor amigo que acompañara a su novia cuando el no podía, que les incitaba a pasar tiempo juntos… ese que fue tan idiota para creer en cosas como "Yo nunca vería a Harry como algo más que un amigo" "¿Hermione y yo? Nunca… si es como mi hermana"… "Siempre te voy a amar, pase lo que pase", palabras baratas, sin un real significado… ¿Cómo hay gente así en este mundo? Gente tan maldita… y no es sólo el hecho de que tu mejor amigo se quede con tu novia, si no lo estupido que te sientes… el hecho de pensar como se deben haber reído de ti… y la manera en que empiezas a dudar de todo el mundo, crees que todos sabían lo de la relación menos tu, incluso el profesor Flitwick que era el menos enterado de la vida amorosa de los demás.

Y te miras en el espejo y ya nunca más eres tu mismo, nunca más vas a confiar en la basura que te rodea, menos en esos que creías tus amigos… y tu reflejo ¿Qué decir de el? Aparentemente luces bien, hasta atractivo te atreverías a decir… pero por dentro estés hecho polvo.

Y una pregunta idiota… que en realidad  
No es mas que una excusa barata  
Para que ella me vuelva a hablar…  
Y la incertidumbre la amante  
De la noche oscura…  
Donde ni las estrellas alumbran…  
Donde todo esta del color mas oscuro de todos…  
Donde el rosa es pálido y el rojo no es pasión.

-Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo el muy idiota – Dijo Ron al aire, mientras interrumpía la escritura para recordar.

3 meses después de la insólita imagen con que se encontró Ron ese día en el cuartel de la orden, caminaba por las oscuras calles de Hogsmeade, no estaba en misión, eso ya no le importaba mucho, entre más lejos estuviera de Harry mejor, pero tampoco podía hacer la vista gorda a lo que ocurría por culpa de Lord Voldemort, por lo que de todas formas hacía lo suyo para ayudar en cuanto podía, pero sin mezclarse con los otros.

Pero eres día fue diferente, ese día sabía perfectamente quien estaría en el mismo lugar que el, pero no le importó, tenía curiosidad, esa maldita curiosidad que nos agobia y que muchas veces resulta el peor de los males. Muchas veces es mejor no saber las cosas, a pedir explicaciones que dicen más de lo necesario.

-Hermione – Dijo Ron simulando sorpresa al ver a la joven de ojos oscuros y cabello enmarañado que a esas horas de la noche hondeaba al viento.

-Ron – Dijo ella con mucha más suavidad que la empleada la última vez que se hablaron - ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Cuándo empezó Hermione? – Se aventuró a preguntar el, o mas bien no se pudo contener a hacerlo –

-¿Cuándo empezó que?- Preguntó ella con un dejo de inocencia demasiado falso. Hermione sabía perfectamente a que se refería el, y por primera vez en todos los años de conocerla, Ron pudo notar que la mirada de Hermione no era segura, si no, indefensa, parecía no estar lista para ese momento.

-Lo tuyo con el… - Respondió Ron tratando de sonar mas tranquilo, aunque llegó a pensar que su corazón saltaría por la boca si es que hablaba mucho.

-¿Para que quieres hablar de esto? – Preguntó nerviosa, y desviando la vista como si se sintiera demasiado evidente.

-Necesito saberlo

-Todo empezó… en 7mo –Respondió finalmente – Desde la fiesta de Halloween de 7mo

Un nuevo golpe para Ron, eso si resultaba ridículo, 3 años juntos antes que el se enterara…

Y la puerta esta cerrada  
Y no deja escapar los suspiros de mi alma agobiada…

Apago el cigarro en un cenicero de cristal  
De esos que esta prohibido usar…  
Pero a estas alturas me da lo mismo  
Si me ven o no fumar…  
Si uso el cenicero de colección  
O uno mas normal…

-Accio cenicero- Dijo Ron invocando un cenicero de cristal de la colección de la señora Weasley, regalado por los gemelos quienes tenían la suerte de tener el mejor negocio del callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade a pesar de estar en plena guerra…

Se imaginó la cara de su madre si lo viera utilizando ese cenicero…

Pero no le importaba nada ya importaba…

Tampoco importaba que Harry y Hermione ya no estuvieran juntos…

No importaba que Ginny hubiera superado el tema de la relación entre su mejor amiga y su ex… porque Ron Weasley… el nunca superaría haber perdido a sus mejores amigos por un maldito lío de amor.

Apago el cigarro…  
Y con el, este llanto taciturno…  
Llanto no correspondido…  
Llanto por algo que mas que amor  
Pero que esta jodido…


End file.
